Weird
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Kalau kau bohong, lihat saja, kacamata kuda mu benar benar akan bersarang langsung di kandang kuda / Te Amo / Joonmyun, qué quieres decir? / Te Amo. Zhang Yi Xing, sea mi amante. SuLay Here! Happy Reading :)


Tittle : Weird

Cast : SuLay/HoLay, and Other

Genre : Romance, little bit Humor

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Kalau kau bohong, lihat saja, kacamata kuda mu benar benar akan bersarang langsung di kandang kuda / Te Amo / Joonmyun, qué quieres decir? / Te Amo. Zhang Yi Xing, sea mi amante.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Ini FF SuLay pertama hyunni~ semoga readerdeul suka :) Happy Reading :D

.

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Kelas dengan standar internasional itu nampak sepi walau tak ada manusia dengan status **Seongsaengnim** yang sedang mengajar di dalamnya.

Seorang namja ber dimple manis nampak menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Terlihat sangat bosan.

Kenapa saat guru guru itu rapat, mereka para siswa tidak di liburkan saja?

Mungkin jika libur, kini Yixing –namja berdimple tadi– tengah mencoba membuat berbagai resep cookies yang ada di rumahnya.

But look?! Kini ia terperangkap dalam ruang sumpek berlabelkan kelas. Kelas Standar Internasional memang, tapi tetap saja membosankan.

**Tuk**

Yixing melihat ada benda tipis yang jatuh di atas meja nya.

Ia mengambil benda itu. Eum.. ini bukan kertas, oh.. ternyata tisue.

Tisue? Yeah. Tisue itu berisi potongan penghapus di dalamnya. Potongan penghapus berguna untuk apa? Aigoo~ tentu saja untuk pemberat. -_-

Yxing memperhatikan tisue itu sebelum akhirnya ia membukanya.

**.**

**Hai, kau bosan?**

**Head Class**

**.**

Heh? Head Class? Si Ketua Kelas Joonmyun itu?

Yixing menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang telah melempari nya selembar tisue berisi penghapus tersebut. Memutar kedua matanya lalu berbalik kembali, berniat untuk membalas 'pesan' dari sang Head Class itu. Dari pada bosan, sepertinya membalas 'pesan' ini cukup menarik.

**.**

**Tentu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Ah.. aku lupa, kacamata kuda itu pasti menambah buruk penglihatanmu kan? Haha.**

**You Know Who I Am**

**.**

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Yixing menunggu 'pesan' balasan dari Joonmyun. Selembar tisue dengan potongan penghapus kecil di dalamnya kembali mendarat di atas meja milik –sekolah– nya.

**Tuk**

**.**

**Eum.. aku anggap itu sebagai pujian dari mu. Lalu, kau mau melakukan apa saat bosan, eum.. You Know Who I Am?**

**Head Class**

**.**

Yixing kembali memutar kedua bola mata jernih nya sebelum membalas 'pesan' dari sang Head Class.

**.**

**Kalau aku tau apa yang akan aku kerjakan tentu aku tidak akan merasa bosan seperti sekarang.**

**Dan satu lagi, namaku Yixing. Zhang Yi Xing. Bukan 'You Know Who I Am'**

**.**

Yixing melempar dengan malas 'pesan' balasannya ke arah belakang. Mengetuk ngetukan pensil miliknya di atas meja adalah kegiatan yang ia lakukan kini untuk menunggu pesan balasan dari Joonmyun. Sang Head Class.

**Tuk**

Ah.. balasan!

**.**

**Maaf. Tadi kau bilang sendiri namamu 'You Know Who I Am' dasar pabo. Hey, mau kutunjukan sesuatu yang menarik?**

**.**

Watde? Ketua Kelas yang satu ini ingin mengajak Yixing bertengkar atau bagaimana sih? Yixing segera mengambil pensil yang tadi sempat ia taruh di sisi kanan meja nya, lalu mulai menulis balasan untuk Joonmyun.

**.**

**Terserah kau saja Joonmyun. Dan perlu kau tau, aku tidak pabo. Apa? Kalau kau bohong, lihat saja, kacamata kuda mu benar benar akan bersarang langsung di kandang kuda.**

**.**

Yixing mengisi tisue itu dengan potongan penghapus kecil dan melipatnya dengan sedemikian rupa agar tisue itu tidak sobek. Ia berbalik arah ke belakang hanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi '**Si Ketua Kelas Pintar Namun Culun**' yang sedang mengajaknya ngobrol secara tidak langsung.

Yixing melihat Joonmyun tersenyum kearahnya. Senyumnya aneh.

.

**_Well, kalau kalian tau, ada makna lo di balik kata 'aneh' yang di maksud Yixing. :P_**

.

Yixing kembali duduk dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Kembali menunggu balasan dari Joonmyun. Lama sekali. Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Yixing.

**Pluk**

"YA! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BUKU IN–"

"Ayo Yixing, kau bilang ingin melihat sesuatu yang menarik"

Yixing membeku. Memang ia berani melawan Joonmyun. Tapi kalau jarak mereka dekat begini..

.

"YAAAA! MENJAUH PERVERT!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin mengajakku kemana, Joonmyun?" Yixing menoleh ke samping kirinya. Melihat Joonmyun yang nampak menepuk nepuk bagian punggungnya. Mungkin sakit.

Setelah Yixing berteriak tadi, refleks Yixing mendorong Joonmyun sehingga lelaki berkacamata kuda itu jatuh mengenai meja di belakangnya. Membuat seisi kelas menatap langsung pada mereka berdua.

Dengan senang hati Yixing tidak akan mau meminta maaf pada Joonmyun, ia hanya membantu Joonmyun berdiri saja dari jatuhnya tadi. Tapi Joonmyun hanya tersenyum membalas perlakuan Yixing. Yixing memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat Joonmyun mengeluarkan senyum yang menurutnya sangat.. aneh.

"Kita akan kabur melewati pintu belakang sekolah. Kalau kau tau, di balik ilalang tinggi di belakang sekolah, ada sungai kecil dengan air jernih disana. Oh.. di sana juga ada pohon oak tua besar" Joonmyun memberi tau idenya pada Yixing. Ia tak menghiraukan bagaimana ekspresi Yixing saat ini.

"Kau.., aku tidak menyangka, siswa rajin dan pintar seperti mu akan kabur dalam jam pelajaran sekolah" Yixing berucap dengan senyum remeh pada Joonmyun. Tak menyangkan sang Ketua Kelas akan bertindak seperti ini.

"Well, terkadang aturan di buat untuk dilanggar"

.

.

.

**Hap**

"Yixing, kau bisa melompati pagar ini kan?"

"Heh, kau pikir aku namja atau bukan?"

'Kau lebih mirip yeoja di mataku, Yixing'

"JOONMYUN AWAS!"

**BRUK**

"Aww.." Yixing meringis kecil saat merasa bagian punggungnya sakit.

Membuka matanya perlahan, namun seketika ia membatu melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Mianhe Yixing.. aa.. aku tak bisa menangkapmu tadi, mianhe" Joonmyun berkata masih dalam posisinya. Posisi yang seakan menindih Yixing. Joonmyun melihat dengan miris ke arah samping. Hah.. kacamatanya. Pecah. Tertiban badan Yixing tadi.

"Apa lensa kacamataku melukai punggungmu?" Joonmyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu dengan segera menarik Yixing untuk berdiri.

Yixing masih membeku. Kenapa Joonmyun terlihat makin aneh ketika tidak memakai kacamata? Ih.. apalagi ditambah dengan senyum itu.

"Aa.. ahh.. gwechana Joonmyun. Sekarang kita harus berjalan ke arah mana?"

"Seingatku ke arah sini, di balik ilalang tinggi itu, ada pemandangan yang sangat indah"

Joonmyun berjalan lebih dulu dari Yixing tentu saja. Kalau Yixing yang berjalan duluan, tentu mereka akan tersesat. Karna Yixing benar benar tidak tau kalau ada tempat seperti itu di balik ilalang ilalang tinggi ini.

Yixing berjalan dengan agak kesulitan, ilalang ilalang tinggi ini sedikit merepotkannya saat berjalan.

"Yixing gwechana? Sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Ahh iya, Yixing lupa kalau ia berjalan bersama Joonmyun tadi. Baiklah, ia harus semangat.

.

.

.

"Otthe? Indah bukan?" Joonmyun bertanya pada Yixing yang nampaknya masih mengagumi keindahan tempat yang ia tunjukkan padanya. Joonmyun benar tempat ini indah sekali.

"Eum.. disini lebih baik dari pada aku harus terjebak dalam ruang membosankan itu" Yixing tersenyum hingga menampakan single dimple manis yang ia miliki. Menggerakan kakinya di aliran tenang air sungai jernih yang ada di sana.

Jonmyun ikut tersenyum melihat Yixing tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin melihat Yixing tersenyum tulus seperti itu padanya.

Joonmyun menundukan kepalanya melihat ke dalam air sungai. Ia dapat melihat ke dua kakinya yang ia tenggelamkan dalam sungai dangkal itu. Ada ikan kecil. Ada kaki Yixing. Dan tentu saja. Ada air di dalam sungai itu.

"Hei Yixing" Joonmyun bangun dari posisi duduknya di pinggir sungai tadi. Membiarkan kaki basahnya menginjak rumput hijau yang ada di tepian sungai itu.

"Ne Joonmyun, waeyo?" Yixing ikut bangun. Menatap Joonmyun yang kembali memamerkan senyum aneh –menurut Yixing– di wajahnya.

Yixing sedikit terpaku ketika alam mendukung semua yang ada pada Joonmyun.

Ketika angin berhembus lembut memainkan helai helai rambutnya dan ketika matahari seakan memusatkan sinarnya hanya pada wajah Joonmyun, membuat wajah itu seakan bersinar di mata Yixing.

Sungguh, jika Yixing adalah orang yang mudah lupa diri, ia pasti sudah melongo dengan mulut membuka lebar di sertai dengan air terjun saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

.

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

.

Dua tamparan Yixing berikan pada pipinya. Membuat dua daging lembut itu sedikit memerah karna tamparannya.

Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Zhang Yi Xing?!

"Zhang Yi Xing"

"Waeyo, Kim Joon Myeon?!" Yixing mulai merasa kesal pada Joonmyun yang seakan akan mengulur waktunya di tempat ini.

"**Te Amo**" *

Yixing melongo. Percampuran antara kaget dan juga tidak percaya. Bahasa Spayol merupakan salah satu kurikulum bahasa internasional di sekolah mereka. Tentu ia mengerti apa yang Joonmyun ucapkan. But hell!

Yixing menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membalas ucapan Joonmyun tadi.

"**Joonmyun, qué quieres decir?**" **

"**Escúchame. Te Amo. Zhang Yi Xing, sea mi amante**" ***

**Blush**

"Kau bercanda Joonmyun" Yixing menyeringai namun ia tetap berjalan mendekat ke arah Joonmyun. Memeluk tubuh sang Ketua Kelas hingga akhirnya ia berkata–

"Nado saranghae.. aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" –

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Ini bukan ff fluff, jadi kalo manisnya gak berasa mianhamnida :D

Awas banyak typo(s), banyak kata yang ilang karna admin ffn demen korupsi :P

Hyunni gak nyangka ff jelek ini bakal lebih dari 1500words xD padahal niatnya Cuma mau dibuat 1000 kata aja T.T .

**Ini translatenya – From Spanish To Indonesia :**

***Aku Cinta Kamu**

****Joonmyun, apa maksudmu?**

****Dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Zhang Yi Xing, jadilah kekasihku.**

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

"Joonmyun, kau tau, kau aneh" Yixing berkata dalam pelukannya di tubuh Joonmyun. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dalam tubuh kekasih barunya itu.

"Aku tau aku aneh Yixing-ah"

"Ya, kau sangat aneh, pakai kacamata aneh, kacamata mu di lepas kau makin aneh. Apa lagi senyummu kau sangat aneh saat tersenyum"

"Mian Yixing-ah" Joonmyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yixing, merasa menyesal karna belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk namjachingunya itu.

Joonmyun~ kau tidak tau saja kini Yixing tengah terkikik geli dalam pelukanmu.

"Ne kau sangat aneh. Senyummu itu aneh. Senyummu harusnya di miliki oleh malaikat Joonmyun-ah, kenapa seorang manusia memiliki senyum malaikat sepertimu, eoh? Itu sangat tidak adil"

"Dan wajahmu sangat aneh Joonmyun-ah. Seorang siswa kelas 2 senior high school harusnya tidak ada yang punya wajah seteduh dan wajah yang bisa menenangkan sepertimu. Sekali lagi. Itu sangat tidak adil Joonmyun-ah"

"Aku membenci mu dan semua ke anehan yang ada pada dirimu. Tapi disisi lain. Aku juga mencintai mu dan mencintai ke anehan dalam dirimu itu" Yixing merona saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ukh.. dia kan bukan tipe uke agresif seperti temannya si Baekhyun dan Luhan. Aish..

"Yixing-ah.."

"Nn.. Ne?"

"Gomawo"

.

**Chu~**

.

"First kiss ku" Yixing melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium singkat oleh Joonmyun. Oh apa ini. Hatinya merelakan kalau first kiss nya itu di berikan untuk Joonmyun.

"Itu juga yang pertama untukku Yixing-ah"

Joonmyun memegang kedua bahu Yixing. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang malaikat manis yang baru saja ia curi first kissnya. Memiringkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua bibir tipis itu sebentar dan berbisik lirih

**"Selama puasa gak ada yang 'iya iya' ya chagiya~"**

.

.

.

"Nn–..e, HAH?! YA! KIM JOON MYEON! GRAAAAHHHH! KAU GILAAAAA! ANEHH! HUWEEEE..."

.

.

.

Real **END**

.

.

.

Gimme review? *bbuingbbuing* :D


End file.
